Gargoyle
Gargoyles (ガーゴイル, Gāgoiru) are recurring enemies in the Final Fantasy series. They always appear as winged demons, though not all take to the air when encountered. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Gargoyles appear in the original ''Final Fantasy as very weak enemies found in the Marsh Cave. Tougher versions, Rock Gargoyles, are present beginning in the Dawn of Souls version. ''Final Fantasy III While flying in an airship on the World Map, the player may encounter Gargoyles. They are a great deal tougher than their incarnations from the original game. Like all flying enemies, Gargoyles are weak to wind. Final Fantasy IV Strangely, Gargoyles are classified as insects in this game. An evolved form called the Belphegor also exists. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Gargoyles return as a regular, and rather weak, enemy that the player fights throughout the game. Some variations of the Gargoyle exists, such as the Belphegor and Lucifer. Final Fantasy V Unique of their kin amongst the series, Gargoyles appear as bosses in ''Final Fantasy V. They stand as sentries at the locations where the tablets that seal away the twelve Legendary Weapons lie. In each fight, Gargoyles will appear in pairs, and both must be vanquished simultaneously in order to remain defeated. ''Final Fantasy VII Gargoyles nest at the Northern Crater and as such are some of the stronger enemies in the game. They are only susceptible to damage after nulling the first strike against them, and can cast Level 4 Death. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- The Gargoyles of ''Dirge of Cerberus are extremely volitile enemies, flitting around at high speeds in an attempt to elude gun blasts. Their attack, Supersonic, is quite difficult to telegraph, but is always preceded by a sudden piercing shriek. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Many species of gargoyles exist in this game, including the perturbing Experiment No. 119. Final Fantasy IX Gargoyles stay true to their mythological roots in ''Final Fantasy IX, taking the form of immobile stone statues that dwell in Ipsen's Castle. They always appear with an Agares, and will remain docile until the Agares casts Rise on it. Gargoyles can be easily defeated by quickly destroying the accompanying Agares before this reanimation occurs, or by using a Soft on them. ''Final Fantasy XI Gargoyles are a type of Doll arcana inhabiting the ruins of Pso'Xja, characterized by a tan sandstone appearance. 16 of these are Notorious Monsters that must be fought in succession at one point during the Chains of Promathia missions. Final Fantasy XII Taking the appearance of more of a pixie-like creature, ''Final Fantasy XII Gargoyles are frail but very adapt at evading attacks. ''Vagrant Story The Undercity is the home of several Gargoyles, who are part of the Evil class of monsters. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles One type of Gargoyle appear in ''Crystal Chronicles. They are encountered at the Moschet Manor. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest'' Deviating from their usual form, Gargoyles in this game are wingless and fight with two longswords. They also seem to be more humanoid than in other games, and sport a bird-like beak. Etymology Gargoyles were initially ordinary stone statues built on rooftops to let rainwater above flow down to the ground through certain paths. The statues were usually carved as monsters and strange creatures, which later spawned the belief that gargoyles are the guardians of the buildings they live in. Category:Enemies